1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a beam knot forming part of a vehicle body structure. The beam knot is comprised of at least three beam elements, each disclosing two side walls that extend with relative intervals, and at least one transverse wall that connects the side walls. The beam elements are rigidly connected with each other in the beam knot and protrude from this in respective directions.
2. Background Information
Beam knots in vehicle body structures generally comprising three beam elements connected with each other have been constructed in such manner that two of the beam elements have been connected to a longitudinal beam element with their ends. Generally, a floor panel is included that covers two of the beam elements and supports the third beam element. In this regard, the connection only takes place between two of the beam elements. Furthermore, the connection occurs in one single plane for each connection. Considering the increasingly extensive demands that, for security reasons and other motives, are called for regarding structural strength in vehicle body structures, the known solution discloses an unsatisfying strength due to a limited rigidity and capacity for load transmission between the beam elements.
The present invention provides a beam knot that satisfies extensive demands for structural strength, has a long service life, and allows for utilization of efficient assembly methods.
This is achieved by means of a beam knot according to the present invention, wherein a first beam element of the beam elements discloses a recess limited by two side edges in one side wall thereof. A second beam element of the beam elements inserts transversely through the recess with a section and is connected with the opposite side wall of the first beam element. The second beam element discloses a width between its side walls that corresponds to the width of the recess between its side edges. A third beam element of the beam elements is partly situated in the first beam element and, with its side walls, is connected with at least the side walls of the second beam element. The third beam element also connects to the opposite side wall of the first beam element.
By means of the beam knot according to the invention, at least three beam elements are connected directly with each other along more than one connecting plane for each beam element, providing a high degree of rigidity and a satisfying load transmission between the beam elements, as well as a long service life.